Kazue Fujiyama
Appearance Kazue, also known as Eleanor or Ellie as her English name, is a Shiba Inu woman of the common red variant with bright orange fur on the top layer of her body, and creamy white on the lower. Much like the trademark dog, she stands just barely under five feet tall. She has long dark brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back at its full length, with strawberry blonde streaks scattered throughout. Kazue usually ties her hair back into a loose ponytail or up into a messy bun, and keeps it clean and neat on a regular basis. Occasionally she will cut it short until it's about shoulder length, but often prefers to keep it long. Her eyes are a deep hazel color with slight rings of green around the pupils, and they glisten brightly with passion and rebellious spirit. Kazue does not wear glasses in casual scenarios, but she often dons a pair of reading glasses whenever she is reading or using her laptop for typing up programs. She often states that her vision, while not perfect, is good enough to be able to see most of her surroundings, but she has trouble with reading small text unless it's close enough for her to make it out. Kazue has a number of piercings in her ears, two industrial and an orbital in her right ear, and one standard lobe, one upper lobe, and a helix piercing in her left ear. She also has a pierced navel, as well as a tattoo of a lotus blossom that surrounds it. In addition, she has an intricately detailed tattoo of a blue Eastern Lung dragon and red lotus blossoms that covers the entirety of her backside, though she often keeps it covered up. Her primary outfit consists of a black low-cut shirt with red stitching laced into the sleeves up to the shoulders, with a white and red design based on the game Okami printed on the front of it, and form-fitting black jeans with a dark red belt and a large buckle fashioned with the shape and design of Monokuma from the Danganronpa series. Her jeans have a slit in the back below the belt large enough for her to slip her tail through. Similarly, she carries a pair of large white and black headphones with designs of Monokuma's face on them. She wears a pair of black and white striped stockings, and red ribboned Mary Jane shoes with black lining. Kazue always carries a navy blue messenger bag with tan straps, which is decorated with buttons, pins, and keychain decor featuring characters from various anime, games, and other media, much of which is based in Japan. Within her bag, she keeps her silver Asus laptop that she uses for artwork and programming that's decorated all over with anime memoribilia, a wireless mouse and charger, her drawing Wacom tablet, and several volumes of various manga. Personality Kazue is a very outgoing, rough and tough tomboy who doesn't mind getting her hands dirty, so long as she's having fun while doing it. She also has a very rebellious attitude, often saying that she prefers to be her own boss and that she can do well enough on her own. She often cites the source of her rebellious behavior as her family when she lived in Japan, primarily her father, who was very strict and believed religiously on the idea of maintaining nothing but pure Japanese blood in their family line. Kazue never saw eye to eye with her father on a lot of his ideals, but what really pushed her over the edge was when he tried to forbid her from traveling to America where she believed there were a lot of opportunities. She states that she is still on good terms with her mother and her brother, Daisuke, who also chose to stay in Japan, as well as her grandmother on her mother's side. She often says that she hates it when people use the word 'forbid' to prevent her from doing what she really wants to do, much like how her father did when he tried to discourage her from leaving for America. "I really hate when people try to boss me around and tell me that they 'forbid' me from doing this or that. If you forbid me from doing something that I really want to do, it's just going to make me desire to do it even more. You can forbid me from doing things all you want, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to still do it anyways." Despite everything, Kazue still holds some degree of respect for her father, knowing that without him she wouldn't have existed to begin with, and she appreciates the effort he put into raising her throughout her childhood. Though her personality is largely influenced by the life she's lived after mingling with American society, she still exhibits certain aspects that hint largely at her Japanese upbringing. For a few examples, she will often greet family, friends, and those who have earned her unconditional respect by bowing to them, otherwise she will usually shake their hand instead. She also practices Japanese etiquette of giving gifts such as gifting things in odd numbers, ensuring that she avoids the numbers 4 and 9 as they are believed to be unlucky, as well as taking care when giving flowers as gifts. When entering someone else's home, she often leaves her shoes specifically pointing away from the doorway before she walks through. Kazue exhibits great work ethic, getting tasks done in a timely fashion and often secluding herself in quiet locations with few distractions while she works. She is well-known as a programming guru of sorts, and is often commissioned by big name companies to write programming codes for them. Aside from programming, Kazue also earns money through commissions on a number of sites where she submits her artwork into a gallery, and operates on these sites under her 'pen' name 'Fujiko'. She prefers to give out very little personal information, often preferring to remain largely anonymous, since she doesn't want strangers showing up on her doorstep in the middle of the night and stalking her everywhere she goes. As a result, she does not often frequent social media sites out of preference of keeping her personal life private from any potential prying eyes. She is also the primary owner of a small but slowly growing chain of eateries that operate under the name Saiba Inu, or Cyber Dog in Japanese, a unique combination of American cyber bars and Japanese maid cafes. Kazue is also a very avid gamer, though she is primarily a casual player when she games with friends, she can also be very competitive and never backs down from a challenge. It's often said that she has a checking account full of money that she reserves just for buying games and consoles, but she is very frugal with the rest of her money, only spending it on the essentials for everyday life and investing back into her business.